


Protecting the Emperor

by Aquanid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Consensual Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Samurai, Smut, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquanid/pseuds/Aquanid
Summary: Inaya Tachibana, the nation's first female general was entrusted to protect the emperor and escort him to safety.  The Emperor and her get caught in a thunderstorm.  They take up shelter in a tent.  Both are wet and cold.  Things started to look up.  In a naughty way.





	Protecting the Emperor

It was noon and the Emperor had finished his lunch and proceed to get busy with a few letters here and there. He looked over on his desk to see a painted picture of his Queen. He mournfully touches in and closes his eyes. It's been six years since her death and advisers filled his room with portraits in to get him to remarry or at least take a concubine. He had four wonderful children with one and the eldest is currently training with Lord Katsumaru Wataku.

He returned to his work. He grunted and thought it could wait for a little while since it wasn't important. He takes his sword and expose the golden blade which was purposely forged by Hirokaru Tsukeru by the request of Lord Souunkatsu Wataku. The former shogun and Katsumaru's late elder brother. It deem the name of Suzaku or the Emperor's sword and it was one of four blades made by the same batch of titanium ore, Hirokaru made the Emperor Daisho from an alloy of gold, copper and titanium. Trimantium. It was precious and like it's sister daisho Byakko or the Shogun's sword which is currently held by Lord Katsumaru. It could cut through anything, Except Byakko. Byakko's blade is made tougher then Suzaku as a symbolic gesture to protect the Emperor.

The Emperor proceeds to exercise with his blade. Due to the density of Trimantium, it is slightly heavier then Byakko. This did not deter the Emperor to wield it. The weight isn't too much off and he wields it with superb skill. It was perfect for the Emperor to exercise his frustrations. He sighed as he felt much better after the workout. After releasing his pent up energy. He could go back to work.

He got done when suddenly his 3rd General Ichimaru Tachibana barges in the door.

"Sir some foreigners have invaded the eastern shores. It is wise of you to stay here. My elder sister and I shall vanquish them!"

The Emperor nodded and waved to 3rd General Ichimaru Tachibana to take care of the issue. In the shadows lurked his bodyguard. Hirokaru Tsukeru. Being Emperor, he hasn't seen much battle in his lifetime. Only when he was a prince. However he has skill to overcome this. He was trained to have the most accurate and deadly strikes. Emperor Solekari Fujiwara was highly accurate with his attacks and anyone who try to fight with him would end up dead. Some call him Eagle Emperor or Phoenix Emperor for being extremely enduring and resilient.

He is currently residing at the Eastern edge of Kokurko. A large city named Toyosho that surround a castle. 4th General Inaya Tachibana runs in and catches her breath.

"They invaded the city! We need to get you out of here!"

She said. The noise level rise when the voice of soldiers barged into the castle. Hirokaru goes into action by slaughtering a path for the Emperor. He took the painting of his wife and runs out with Inaya. Inaya, his 4th General was the first female General in Kokurko. She is what lies between the enemy and her lord. At all cost she fought and killed enemies that attack the emperor. The Emperor himself uses his deadly abilities. For Inaya, it was the first ever that she witnessed him using them. They all become stunned at the Emperor's precise attacks. Inaya runs out first with the Emperor behind.

Outside were archers to shoot at the two. Hirokaru darts behind and slashes through the arrows and attacks the archers. He then runs behind the emperor. They finally got to their horses and ride off.

The smell of storms filled the air and the cool wind blows by and cooled the hot trio. Off distance were a unit of men blocking their path. Instead of running the other direction, Solekari glares at them and pulled the golden blade out of it's scabbard.

"It's only a small few lead by a captain, we can take them."

Solekari said, Inaya looked at her Lord like he was insane. Of course there are only a few but him willing to ride into battle was insane. She steps ahead going with his choice.

"Alright. But let me lead you in M'Lord."

He nodded and Hirokaru covered his other side. All three horses rear up and then gallop torwards the small group of foot soldiers. Only three verses fifty. A cry of battle was heard from the three. The display of courage caused some of them to flee. Hirokaru flies by the unit to catch the cowards. While Solekari and Inaya clash with the few that stayed. A shower of blood fly as Solekari hacked through the people. Inaya also does the same. Both of them then had their blades at the captain. Hirokaru returns covered in blood.

"Hirokaru. Take this man for questioning."

Hirokaru nodded and ties the man tightly to his horse.

"Will you be ok here M'Lord?"

Hirokaru asked in concern. Solekari nodded.

"I have to take you to the Capital. Anyways that was a foolish thing you have done! What would Sounkatsu say if he was alive?"

Inaya said with anger. Solekari nodded and smiled.

"He'd probably lecture me for that. But then again we would of been killed anyway if we ran."

He defended. She sighed and thought he was right.

"Come, we got to keep on going."

They walked on horseback for ten miles before thunder started echoing the sky. Both were still angry at each other. But what was anger started to turn into understanding. Inaya stops and thought it was a good time to make camp.

"I hope Ichimaru is alright."

She said as she was pitching up tents. Solekari who was helping her looked at her.

"Im sure he is, he's strong after all."

He said to try to calm her down a little bit. She smiled. He also smiled back. More thunder echoed the sky. Drips started to fall and drips turn to full rain. Both Inaya and the Emperor were getting wet and cold. They both crawled into the tent and started to shiver. Solekari scooted closer to her and try to huddle with her for warmth. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her head.

They both look straight at each other. So close, eye to eye they feel each other breathing. They lean forward to each other. Solekari tipped her chin upward and kisses her. Both close eyes as they did. She felt her heart racing from the kiss. She'd always had an infatuation with Solekari and vice versa. However she didn't want the Queen seat. But none the less she gets a little aggressive and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He done the same with her. While their mouths locked his green hues of fire stared into her fiery blue eyes. He laid her on the floor of the tent and moves on top of her. She slips her hands into his royal dark red robes and pulls them undone from his waist. Her hand slips downward and grabbed his groin while it was still in the fundoshi.

He growled as she gripped him.

She knew he hasn't had it for years since her sister died. But in all she is glad he still had it. He loosens the ties to her armor and kimono. To expose her body to him. She even aids him by pulling her boobs out of her wrap and pulled her panties down just a little. She slipped her hand inside his fundoshi and pulled out a throbbing hard penis. She strokes down to his testicles to get a grip of the royal jewels. His penis bobs from the squeeze. She proceeds to grip his penis in a tight grip and started moving her hand back and forth. He growled like an animal.

She then stopped and spread her folds to him with her fingers while her other hand pushes down his penis. He then proceeds to push himself into her. He filled her up and even stretched her a little. As a childless woman she was quite tight. Almost tight as a virgin, but he knew she had lovers. But that didn't matter. He feels her adjust to him. He aggressively pushes into her and thrusts his hips into her. He pulls out slightly and thrusts back into her. Her hands wrap around his back and her legs around his hips. Pulling him as he pushed. Her hands gripped his shoulders and aids this motion. She then reverse her motions against him and increased her pleasure.

Her hand reaches down and started to stroke him and squeeze his testicles each time he thrusts into her. She threw her head back as he went faster and harder. With each thrust rubs into her spot and each time he hits that spot she moaned loudly. It wasn't long before her body gave into him and started squeezing him and she started oozing with her fluids. The feelings intensify in him. She squeezes his dick hard as he pushed into him. He moans just as loud as she is. His body tingles and tenses up. It wasn't long until his own fluids shot right into her. His cock pumps and pumps. She felt him pump into her. It wasn't his intention. Or hers. He pulls out and pump the last bit into her hand. She then licked the salty gelatinous ooze into her mouth.

He rolls onto his back beside her. She looked to the side feeling of regret as she intends to marry Takahiro in a month after he comes back from getting water from Temple of Jinkomei. But in all this was worth it. She rolled over to her king and kissed him on the chin. They both dressed up and then gone to sleep.


End file.
